Captain Jake and the Madagascar Europr Most wanted 2
by Laquane2020
Summary: In Europe, Skipper, had a Portal divice that opens to another portal?
1. Chapter 1 Izzy wakes up in Europe

Chapter 1 Izzy wakes up in Europe _

In Europe Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria, were just about to head back to New York City. Just then Skipper came in and said

Skipper: Hey we have a wee bit of a problem here guys.

Gloria: LOOK WHATEVER PROBLEM YOU GOT FIX IT. IR SO I WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU SKIPER!

Skipper: Okay? Like I was saying, the problem is that the plane we said we bring back, um, it's busted!

ALL: what?

Alex: SO we what are we stuck in Europe?

Skipper: Yeah Pretty Much!

ALL: Nooooooooooooooo!

Author that's the beginning! What do you Guys think?

Meanwhile Izzy, Wakes up in a circus and joins the Animals!


	2. Chapter 2 The Portal Pod Problem

**Author**: Hey thanks for asking me if I can write the next Chapter! And ai am going to do it right now.

* * *

Chapter 2 The portal Problem

Skipper: Will you all stop yelling for just one second? Now, in the mean time while we try to fix this plain, I want all of you to find use some food we're going to see here awhile.

Alex: Awhile? we don"t have a while, we need to get back home skipper!

Skipper: well too bad.

Alex: To BAD!

Gloria: Alright enough look, fighting is not going to solve anything here. NOW IF YOU START FIXING THIS PLAIN, OR I WILL FIX YOUR BODY! GOT THAT SKIPPER?

Skipper: YES, MA'M.

Meanwhile on the other side of Europe, lived an evil villain named Captain Chantel Shannon DuBois, she did not play nice, because, she hates animals even New York Animals. But is gong to be different, instead of chasing the Animals of New York, she is going to kidnap Izzy The Pirate.

Chantel Shannon DuBois: Finally, it is done I have created a portal to another Dimension... Brouhaha!

But the biggest, is Chantel Shannon DuBois's Portal is broken and it will never get fixed!

* * *

Author: This is an update of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Good Things Go Bad

Author: Hey Everyone, I'm working on my next Chapter! But I Changed the Chapters Around, instead of Chapter 3 The Evil plan, CHapter 3 IS NOW Good Things go Bad! And Chapter 1 is still the same!Just giving you guys a heads up here!

Chapter 3 Good Things Go Bad

Meanwhile back with the Animals of NY…

Marty: I can't wait to get back home so I can take a nice cold bath!

Alex: Well I for One can't wait tto see the people!

Eveyone just stoped for some reason…

Gloria: Hold on, why did we STOP?!

Alex: Look over there…

Everyone turned to see where Alex was pointing.

Marty: Hey A GIRL?

Melman: Let's eat her!

ALL: NO!

Gloria: Honey we can't eat her, she might be lost.

Melman: OH!

Girl waking up..

Alex: Look she's waking up…

Izzy: W- wh- what happen?

Alex; well I'll tell you what happened, YOU WERE OUT COLD, DO YOU, SPEAK ENGLISH, AND ALSO WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

Gloria: Al, She's not deaf. Are you?

Izzy: No! Melman: Well allow us to introduce our selves, I'm Melvin, that's Gloria, this is Marty, and this lion right here, is Alex.

Author: Okay, I guess the Animals finally met Izzy the Pirate!


	4. Chapter 4 The Evil Plan Starts

Author: Hey, Time for Chapter 4!

Chapter 4 The Evil Plan starts coming to Full Range

Chantel Shannon DuBois: OKAY YOU STUPID FOLLOWERS. HERE'S THE PLAN, WE INSIDE THE CIRCUS TENT AND PRETEND TO BE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SELLING HOT DOGS. BUT THESE HOT DOGS, ARE NOT ORDINARY HOT DOGS NO, THESE ARE FILLED WITH PURPLE SLIME AND IT IS VERY POISONOUS.

Kevin: OH, ARE GOING TO SEND THIS TO THE NICKELODEON KIDS CHOICE AWARDS?

Chantel Shannon DuBois: NO! YOU STUPID HEAD, WE ARE GOING TO SELL THEM. AND WHEN WE DO, WILL GRAB THAT WORTHLESS LITTLE PIRATE GIRL BRATE AND MAKE HER EVIL SO THAT WHEN SHE GOES BACK TO NEVERLAND, SHE WILL DESTROY HER FRIENDS AND WE'LL CONOCER THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD TOGETHER! MW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Author: Oh, no, this is really going to relate Neverland. Not only that, but the Animals of New Yorks will never get home at this rate. Will Chantel Shannon DuBois plan go as planned, or will it just go wears? What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments Below! 


	5. Chapter 5 Damn, this is Shit!

Chapter 5 Damn this shit

Everything was going as planed, will almost everything.

Back with Alex, MelMan, Marty, Gloria, and Izzy, they were just walking along together, Just than a Man with a red bandanna, spiky hair, Captain's Jacket, holding a Might Captain Sword. but this man was in is his 30's his mane was Jacob. AKA Captain Jake! But this Captain Jake was putting Izzy in a bag.

Alex: Hey what the hell man?

Jacob just growled at the lion, and Alex just backed away slowly..

Gloria: what are you doing?

Alex: what?

Gloria: I mean what are you doing backing away from this man?

Alex: well as you must know, um?

Then out of nowhere, he ran away!


	6. Chapter 6 Meats and HELP!

Author: Time for chapter 6!

Chapter 6 The Animals of Circus Meets The Animals of New York and Meets Izzy

At The Circus, all of the Animals were getting ready for another show, just then, Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, Izzy, walked inside looking for food, but got stop by the circus Animals...

Alex: So why did agree ti do this again?

Gloria: Because Alex, if we want to bring Izzy home we need to find the the remote first!

Alex: oh!

Izzy: Hey, guys, I don't feel good (feint)"

All: Izzy!

Marty: OH, WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!

MelMan: Calm down Marty

Marty:I- I;m Calm, alright I'm calm...

Alex: So, now what do we do now? Alex asks every Animal...

Marty: Okay, look I know a great doctor that can help Izzy...

All: WHO?

Marty: His name is Dr. Ham!

Gloria: DR. Ham?

Gloria: what kind of Dr, is named after a MEAT?

Marty: Trust me, he can help!

Alex: Alright if you think this Dr. Ham, can help her, we have know other choice here.

Author: OK, Looks Like the Animals of the circus, and the Animals of NY, are going to bring Izzy to a Dr, named, Dr. Ham? I guess! But what if this is a trap to lead the Animals in great danger? Or worse?

Let me know in the Comments below. And I'll see you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7 Back on Neverland

Chapter 7 Back on Neverland

Meanwhile back on Neverland, Cubby, and Captain Jake, were wondering when and where is Izzy, at.

CUbby: Hey Captain Jake?

Captain Jake' Yes Cubby!

Cubby: When is Izzy coming back?

Captain Jake: Can you not say her name anymore?

Cubvy: why?

Captain Jake: Just don't okay?

Cubby: FINE, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SAY HER NAME ANYMORE I WON'T AND ALSO, I KNOW YOU AND HER ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND...

Captain Jake: Cubby! I, look, can we just keep this to ourselves please?

Cubby: Sure!

Author: I know what your thinking why did I just Added Captain Jake and Cubby in this Chapter? Because I felt like they got left out in this Crossover, so I wanted to put them in, so I did! I hope you all don't mind! **See you guys next Chapter!**

**PEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Izzy Becomes Evil

WAuthor: HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYONE! So it is time for this scary part of this creepy Chapter, because in Chapter 8, Izzy becomes Evil, and destroy her friends?

Chapter 8 Izzy Becomes Evil?

In the Emergency Room….

Alex: uh, hello sir, we are the Animals of NYC!

Man: Ahhhhhhhhhh, Mommy HELP!

Gloria, walks up to Alex the Lion, and starts slapping him in the face, till he fall on the floor

(SLAP)

Alex: What was that for Gloria?!

Gloria: because, you are being stupid!

Alex: *sigh* fine.

Then they all turned around to see, Izzy's eyes are turning evilish red? They all screamed

All: AHHHHHHHHH!

Marty: akright is it just me, or Izzy's eyes just turned red, like evil RED?

Alex: EVIL, EVIL RED, RUUUUN!

THey all rsn out as fast as thry could, but Izzy, hasd cought up to them, just before the elevator came, and with her pinktails of hot red yellowish hair, she blasted them reallly hard...

Izzy: YOU ALL ARE REALLY STUPID. NOW, BRING ME BACK TO NEVERLAND RIGHT NOW?!

Gloria: we cant sweety!

Izzy: YOU CAN'T, YOU CANT'T. LISTIN HERE HIPPO, LION, ZEBRA, and GIRAFFE, IF YOU ALL DON'T TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO DESTROY ALLOF EUROPE...

**TEN HOURS LATER...**

Izzy, is now finally home, but what the others don't know, is that Izzy, is evil now...

**Author: Looks like Iizy is finally home, and the Animals of New york ar now joining the circus. But back on Neverland, will the others find anything out about Izzy's new look being evil? or will it all go down hill for neverland...?**

**Okay! that"s it for this Chapter!**

**BYE**


	9. Chapter 9 NeverLand

Author: **Hey, thanks for your review on Chapter 8. I really appreciate it. through out this next chapter Izzy, is home, but sh is still evil, so it is up to the new York and circus animals, to find Captain Jake and ask him to help them get Izzy back to normal. But it won't be easy, cause her boss is going to tell her to destroy the hideout, then destroy her friends and new friends bback from Europe.**

**Chapter 9 New York and Circus go to Neverland**

Previously on chapter 8...

Izzy: LOOK, LION, HIPPO, ZEBRA, AND GIRAFFE, IF YOU WON'T BRING ME HOME, I"M GOING TO REALLY HURT ALL OF YOU...

Gloria: Listen her girl, i don't like your attitude.

Izzy: WHAT DID YOU SAY HIPPO?

* * *

Neverland...

Alex: okay, guys, we need a plan to get Izzy back to her sweet self.

Marty; But Alex, how are going to do that?

Alex: i'll think of something, in the mean time, ya'll find us someone who knows Izzy more then we do.

Malmen: Will you better think of something fast, cause looks like she is getting ready to, DESTROY ALL OF NEVERLAND!

All: WAIT, WHAT?

They all turned around, and saw Chantel Dubois, and Izzy, aiming a big ray gun, at the hideout, and started to blast it one peace at a time..

Inside The Hideout...

Cubby: got any threes.

Captain Jake: Go fis... BANG

Cubby: Captain Jake what was that?

Captain Jake: I bet it's Captain Hook again.

then Skully interrupted...

SKULLY: UH, MATES YOU BETTER COME SEE THIS!

Captain Jake, and Cubby, all ran to the window and saw it wasn't Captain Hook, but there friend IZZY?

So, Captain Jake, Skully, and Cubby, ran outside their hideout, and then Captain Jake said to her...

Captain Jake: IZZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Chantel DuBois: oh my hear boy, she can"t hear you, because she is in my Control... And together, we will roll NEVERLAND!

Captain Jake: Who the Neverland are you?

My name is Chantel DuBois, I'm the Chantel of Europe! Who are you suppose to be?

Captain Jake: I'm Captain Jake, ma'm, and you have our matey, so can we have her back please?

Chantel DuBois: Let me think, uh, NO! cause she is evil now and she is going to destroy you right about, NOW!

Chantel DuBois: Izzy DESTROY THEM!

With pleasure! said Izzy with her red cold eyes looking at Captain Jake. And with one blast, she knocked him down hard...

Cubby: CAPTAIN JAKE!

Izzy: IT'S NOW YOUR TURN CHUBBY FAT BOY!

Cubby: huh?

*BLAST*

Cubby: what happen to the sweet Izzy, we all know in love?

Izzy: She's out of the picture, out of existent's, out of your love life CAPTAIN JAKE!

Captain Jake: NO! IZZY, DON'T DO THIS TOO ME, PLEASE REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE.

Chantel DuBois: Sorry boys she's broke...

Then pout of nowhere, Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski, kicked Chantel DuBoisin the face and send her down to the ground...

Skipper: Your TIME, is up.

Skipper: Rico, tape her moth shut!

Kowalski: Skipper we have found a cure to restore Izzy's memories!

Skipper: excellent! How?

Kowalski: By making a hat that will restore every good memory she has!

Captain Jake: Great Idea, Kowalski, but there only one problem though.

Kowalski: oh, and what's that?

Captain Jake: Izzy, already left, and another thing, how are we suppose to build this hat?

Kowalski: Already built Jake, we just need to find her and put it on her head and then turned it on. simple as that.

Cubby: Hey, is there anything I can do to help?

Captain Jake: Make sure everyone is safe, and by everyone, I really mean EVERYONE!

Cubby: Aye, Aye, Captain Jake!

**Author: So, I guess Izzy may or may not get her memories back! But will she? Find out next Chapter!**

**R&C**

Review and Comment!


	10. Chapter 10 Izzy's Memories

Chapter 10 Izzy's Memories

On Neverland Izzy, was about to destroy the whole entire island when...

Captain Jake IZZY! STOP YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING!

Izzy: OF COURSE I DO BOY, I AM GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF NEVERLAND AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY, OR DO TO STOP ME...

Captain Jake, knew, that neverland was about to go into flames, but just then Skipper told Captain Jake about the hat that they already finished. But unfortunately, the hat was broken...

kowalski: Oh, great the hat that we already finished to put on Izzy's head, is now broken... But then Captain Jake had a fantastic idea!

Hold up guys, I think i have away to restore my first mates Memories!

All: How Captain Jake?

Just watch and see he said to them. He walk tours Izzy, who had evil lighting striking all over Neverland little by little...

Captain Jake: IZZY, LISTEN TO MY VOICE, AND ONLY MY VOICE HE STARTED, LOOK IZZY, I KNOW YOU VERY WELL, JUST HEAR WHAT i HAVE TO SAY ALRIGHT?!

Izzy, stops and listen to Captain Jake.

REMEMBER YOUR BEST UNICORN FRIEND Cornica, YOU SAVED HER FROM CAPTAIN HOOK. REMEMBER YOU SAVED THE PIRATE PRINCESS FROM THE WICKED SEA WITCH'S SPELL, AND REMEMBER, YOU COMPLETED QUEEN ISABELLA'S QUEST TO FIND HER GREATEST TREASURE YET? COME ON IZZY, REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE, WHO YOUR FRIENDS ARE, AND FINALLY, REMEMBER US. REMEMBER WE ARE MORE THEN JUST FRIENDS, CAUSE I LOVE YOU IZZY GREEN!

Izzy was shocked on what Captain Jake had to say to her. Then in a matter of seconds, waves of her saving everyone. From saving Cornica the unicorn, to saving the Pirate Princess, to even complete Queen Isabella's quest! Then her evil red eyes turned back into it's original color, her hair was back to being plain old brown, and etc...

Captain Jake: Izzy, are you, alright?

Izzy, had nothing else to say but started to cry while hugging him tightly saying...

Izzy; I'm so sorry, Captain Jake, I don't know what came of me, I, I, I,

Captain Jake: hey look at me, the important thing is, that your back to normal right?

Izzy: I guess, but what about the thing I've said to you?

Captain Jake: that doesn't matter Izzy, what matters is that you are beautiful, cute, sweet, and the kind Izzy I know and love so much!

Izzy: Y- Yo- You love me?

Captain Jake: what made you think, that I was the one signing back the Barry and Iris apartment huh?

then Izzy grabs Captain Jake's shirt, and kisses him on the lips.

All: Awwww.

Alex: Okay so we've got Izzy back to normal, but what are we going to do about Chantel Shannon DuBois here?

Izzy: I got this one... PIXIE DUST AWAY...

With that Izzy took Shannon DuBois to Belch Mountain...

Shannon DuBois: PLEASE DON'T I'M BEGGING YOU NOT TO DROP ME IN THAT VOLCANO PLEASE!

Izzy: Sorry but I have know other choice but to do it Au Revori, Dubois"? DROP

Shannon DuBois: Nooooo!

Alex: they're no longer thinking about going to New York and that the circus is our true home

And So, the evil Shannon DuBois, was never to be seen again. As for the rest of our friends, both the Animals of the circus went back home to Europe. Captain Jake and Cubby, Skully, are happy that Izzy is back and safe...

Two Weeks Later...

Captain Jake: Hey Izzy?

Izzy: Yes Captain Jake!

Captain Jake: Will you be my wife?

Izzy: Yeah hay yes way!

The End

So, what did you guys think, did you like it, dislike it, what was the best part of this crossover?

Let your reviews shine!

Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates Voice Cast/Madagascar 3 Europe's most wanted Voice cast

Captain Jake voiced by: Riley Thomas Stewart/p

Cubby voiced by: Jadon Sand/p

Izzy voiced by: Megan Richie/p

Skully Voiced by: David Arquette/p

Alex voiced by: Ben Stiller/p

Melman voiced By: David Schwimmer/p

Skipper Voiced By: Tom McGrath/p

Marty Voiced By: Chris Rock/p

Gloria voiced by: Jade Pinkett Smith/p

Kowalski Voiced by: Chris Miller/p

Private voiced by: Christopher Knights/p

Captain Chantel Dubois voiced by: Frances Mcdormand/p

Thanks for reading!/


	11. Question

What is the next crossover you guys want me to do with Jake and and the Neverland Pirates?

should I do a Phineas ans Ferb/Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates crossover next?

Should i do a Captain Jake and the NeverLand Pirates Across the second Dimension movie?

Leave your review answer below. And also by be you can think of any ideas you have on these two choices! Good LUCK!


End file.
